Cell Block Tango
by Brytnei
Summary: A version of the Cell Block Tango, where my friends and I deal with guys we know.. but hate so much. Enjoy.


**Cell Block Tango **

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the actual Cell Block Tango or any Chicago songs.. I mean, I have them on CD but they aren't mine by law. I wasn't sure where else to put this, but this is a remake of the Cell Block Tango for my friends and I. Don't like? Don't read.

**Me:** I wasn't sure where to add this since it's mostly original fiction because of the people, but a version of the Cell Block Tango. I put it here so I wouldn't get in trouble for putting it on fictionpress. Hope you all like. It took me forever to motivate myself to finish it. The dance steps might be kinda lame, but hey.. I tried.

* * *

"Touch." 

"Bitch."

"Cherry."

"Innocent."

"Stalker."

"King."

A tall lean man appeared on the blank stage area. He extended his thin arm and hand toward a microphone, pulling it closer as he wrapped his fingers around it. His deep blue eyes looked around the audience that was hidden in darkness. Across his pale face stretched a smile as he pulled the mircophone up to his lips.

"And now," he said as he ran a hand through his dark brown hair. The girl's voices continued to say their different phrases as he spoke. "the six merry murderesses of the Cook County jail. In thier rendition of 'The Cell Block Tango.'"

He disappeared into the darkness as the music continued to play a tango rythm.

_"Touch."_

_"Bitch."_

_"Cherry."_

_"Innocent."_

_"Stalker."_

_"King."_

"Touch." A purple spotlight shown on the far left of the stage, showing a beautiful brunette with curly hair standing there with a pale hand on her hip. With her other hand, she held a lighter that she lit as she glared out at the crowd. She wore a pair of denim capris with a light purple long sleeved shirt. On her two delicate feet she had a pair of white tennis shoes that flowed nicely with her homey outfit. Behind her was a wall that had burn marks all over it, molding into one name. _Mary._

"Bitch." A green spotlight shown on a thin figure as she put her tanned hands on her hips. She had shoulder length light brown hair that went perfectly with her tanned skin and freckled face. She wore a pair of black jean pants with a dark green shirt. Behind her was a white board, like that you'd see in a math class, with her name, _Kelsey_, written in big letters.

"Cherry." A light blue spotlight turned on, this time shining on a shorter young Asian woman. Her dark hair was held back in a sloppy ponytail with strands of hair twisting out on the side of her pale face. She had a big blue sweatshirt on that made her torso look twenty times it's size, but her thin legs were shown nicely by her tightly fit jeans. Next to her tennis shoe adorned feet, was a basket of cherries that had a label on it showing her name, _Stephanie_.

"Innocent." A pink light shown on a very thin blonde girl, who's hair was held back in a neat ponytail. She was holding a cross in her hands as she was kneeled down on both knees, looking upward at the light in pure innocence. She wore a long white skirt and a pink sleeved shirt that only added more to her innocence. From behind her, a large cross was standing up and it said her name as well, _Alisha_.

"Stalker."A red light appeared this time, showing a dark looking figure. She had black hair that fell to her breasts, her black bangs dancing around her forehead, and tan skin that had paled. She had a red laced corset and a pair of black pants on. From under the cuffs of her pants, she had a pair of black high heels. She had a hand on her hip and the other on her breast where her heart was. She was standing infront of a wall that had, what looked like stained blood, the name _Britney _written on it.

"King." A yellow light shown on a thin blonde woman with dazzling blue eyes. She wore a pair of loose fit jeans that matched her black long sleeved shirt well. Her blonde hair was held back in two seperate braids and a few strands hung on the sides of her face. She was sitting on a stool with a sketchbook in her hand that she had scribbled darkly her own name. _Kirsten_.

"Touch." Mary said as she jumped forward, her individual light following her.

"Bitch." Kelsey seethed as she shook a fist toward the audience, even though she couldn't see them. Her brown eyes seemed to flash angrily in any direction as she glared at them.

"Cherry." Stephanie growled balling her hand into a fist and with the other, taking a cherry out of the basket, sticking it in between her upper row of teeth and lower row. She took a bite of it, letting the juices splatter slightly.

"Innocent." Alisha whimpered, clutching the cross closer to her breast as she stood up and took a step forward.

"Stalker." Britney uttered with a smirk on her face as she took a step forward, stopping and letting a hand drop to her side as the other stayed glued to her side. Unlike the other girls, she looked very entertained with the whole ordeal.

"King." Kirsten snarled as she let her pencil dig deep into her sketchbook paper, ripping through the page and into the others below it.

"Touch." Mary gave another bounce forward, her hands on her hips as she stood up straight.

"Bitch." Kelsey sneered.

"Cherry." Stephanie said with a glare as she popped a cherry into her mouth.

"Innocent." Alisha looked up to the crowd with wide teary eyes that made many people in the audience feel sorry for her being in the same place as the other five.

"Stalker." Britney said as she ran a hand through her black hair, smiling satisfactly as her fingers went through without stopping at a knot. Kirsten crossed her arms with her sketchbook against her bosom as she glowered with her head low so that her eyes were only seen from under a straight brow.

"King."

"Touch."

"Bitch."

"Cherry."

"Innocent."

"Stalker."

"King."

"He had it coming!" as soon as they all uttered those words together, a bright white light took over the entire stage and blocked out all the other different colored lights. "He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it..."

"I betcha you would have done the same!" Britney shouted, pointing out at the audience.

"Touch!"

"Bitch!"

"Cherry!"

"Innocent!"

"Stalker!"

"King!"

"Touch!"

"Bitch!"

"Cherry!"

"Innocent!"

"Stalker!"

"King!"

"You know people have these little habits that just _bug_ you?" Mary asked as she walked to the front of the stage, lighting up the lighter every now and then. She was quickly joined by a handsome young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. She leaned on him with her right arm on his shoulder. Her left hand still flipping the lighter switch. "Like, _Dustin_."

"He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame." the girls behind her whispered slowly, each one frozen in a different pose. "If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same."

"Dustin liked to hug girls. No, not hug. _Touch_." Mary continued, her eyes narrowing as her anger rose. "Well, one day I was feeling really irritated, and I didn't want to deal with people, or Dustin's pyro-technics. And here he comes out of nowhere and hugs me. No, not hugs. _Touches_! So, I said to him, I said, _'Dustin, you dare touch me one more time-'_"

"He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it."

"And he _did_..." Mary sneered, running her had down the back of the man's shoulder blade.

"I betcha you would have done the same."

"So I took his lighter out of his pocket and lit it up..." Mary said as she wrapped her arms around the man's neck, lighting the lighter close to his hair as the girls fell silent. "..onto his hair."

"He had it coming! He had it coming! He only had himself to blame!" the other girls sang as Mary shoved the blonde man away from her. He tried to get up but Mary kicked him back down and kept her foot on his back. "If you'd have been there! If you'd have heard it! I betcha you would have done the same!"

Mary pulled the man up by his collar and forced him over to her original spot. There, the two of them froze in a pose, with Mary's arm around his neck and her other outward holding the lighter while he was used as a leaning post for her.

That was when Kelsey took the stage and walked up to a very handsome and built man with dark brown hair. She leaned against him and smiled out to the audience.

"I met Nick Nevaras in my freshmen math class, and I knew he already had a girlfriend, but after a while, I loved him. So anyway, he started hanging around my friends and I." she said informativily. "He'd come over, we'd all do homework, we'd _chat_."

"He had it coming.. He had it coming.." the girls sang slowly. "He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there."

"_And then I found out_." Kelsey said as she pulled the man closer as if to kiss him, but shoved him down to the floor instead. She sat on top of him as she let her fingers run over the buttons on his black shirt.

"If you'd have seen it."

"Taken? Taken my ass! Not _only_ was he single, but he liked some airhead bitch named Shannon." Her nails dug into his shirt, his eyes winced slightly as her nail dug into his skin as well. "One of those pretty but stupid bitches, you know."

"I betcha you would have done the same."

"So the next time he came into math class.. We worked on our homework as usual." Kelsey said with a smirk as she got up, letting her partner get up as well. "You know, some guys just can't stand being stabbed with pencils."

"Hah!" Mary, Stephanie, and Kirsten shouted together as Kelsey joined in with their singing. Kelsey grabbed her dance partner by his neck and pushed him to the right of the stage. "He had it coming!"

"Touch, Bitch.." Britney and Alisha sang sternly, their arms crossed over their bosoms as they stood like statues. Thier opposite eye colors glued to the audience.

"He had it coming!"

"Cherry." Kelsey kicked up her leg and shoved her dancing partner where she wanted him to go, Mary soon joining in with her own dance partner, doing the same steps as Kelsey was in perfect unison.

"He took a flower in it's prime!"

"Innocent!"

"And then he _used_ it." Kirsten and Stephanie fumed as their faces curved into snarls as infront of them Mary and Kelsey forced thier partners to dance with them, the girls leading the men back toward the left of the stage.

"Stalker, King."

"And he _abused_ it." Mary and Kelsey took two steps forward, thier partners dancing backward because of the way they were leading, and would turn to their side so they'd be pointing at the audience. Then they would shift back to repeat the same move two more times, keeping up with the music.

"Touch!"

"It was a murder!"

"Cherry, Innocent!"

"But not a crime!"

"Stalker, King!" Britney and Alisha shouted, finishing with the others, as the music slowed to a soft drum beat. Mary and Kelsey froze in place with their partners.

"Now, in elementary school, I would go over to Joey Martinez's house to pick cherries from his cherry tree." Stephanie said as she appeared at the front with a very tall young man with black hair. The two of them were holding their right arms out, his arm on her waist, and her left hand on his shoulder as they danced the basic Tango steps.

_One, two, sidestep, close._

"Touch, Bitch, Cherry, Innocent, Stalker, King."

_One, two, sidestep, close._

"Well, by the end of fourth grade, he was moving away and breaking my heart as well." Stephanie said, her grip getting tighter on his shoulder, her nails digging into the shoulder blade, his obvious pain apparent on his face. "Though he was a boy, he wouldn't care if it hurt me."

"Touch, Bitch, Cherry, Innocent, Stalker, King."

"But before he could, he got run over by a cherry tree picker."

"Touch, Bitch, Cherry, Innocent, Stalker, King."

"He got ran over thirteen times!"

"If you'd have been there! If you'd have seen it!" they all sang together as Stephanie shoved her dance partner away so that he landed on all fours. He sat up so he was being supported by his elbows and forearms, Stephanie straddled him and put her hands on his neck as if to choke him. "I betcha you would have done the same!"

"By the end of 8th grade, my friend Ryan and I grew apart because of his sexuality and lack of respect for my religion." Alisha said sweetly as she stood side by side with a tall lightly tanned man, who's head was pointed away from her. All the other girls had fallen silent as she spoke.

"Well, during 9th grade, he made it his soul purpose to make my life miserable." she whimpered with teary eyes as the painful memories flooded her mind. "One day I couldn't take it anymore and I decided to tell him. I go to his house, open the door, and find him laying on the floor. Dead with a knife through his back!"

"Yeah, but did you do it?" Stephanie shouted, and Alisha shook her head innocently.

"No! I'm _not_ guilty."

"He had it coming.." the girls sang slowly as the lights went out to a light blue so only their silouettes could be seen. A bright white light shown on Britney, so the attention was focused on her as the shadows behind her danced very slowly as they sang.

"I knew this boy by the name of, Michael Holl." Britney said as she strolled forward, her hands on her hips confidently as she came up next to a pale thin man with oval shaped glasses. She put a hand up to her shoulder and let the other hand stay on her hip. He, in return, wrapped an arm around her waist and leaned his nose to the curve of her neck.

"He had it coming.."

"He was at first, a friend of mine and liked my best friend."

"He only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there."

"Now, for a while he had gone on with liking her. Unfortunately, our personalities were so alike, he began to like me instead. He would do anything to get my attention."

"If you'd have seen it."

"Even more so, he told me his online friend was going to IM me. And _she_ did." Britney said, taking a step forward, causing the man who was nuzzling her to stop and look at her as she stood slightly infront of him.

"I betcha you would have done the same."

"We talked about many girl related things, in which I would probably never tell any guy because of gender differences."

"He had it coming.. He had it coming."

"A few weeks later, his online friend disappears and he confesses to have tricked me and _she_ was _him_." Britney said, causing the girls behind her to cover their mouths in so-called shock as the drum cymbal sounded. Britney gave a releived smile. "Well, I was in such a state of rage, I _completely_ blackout, I can't remember a thing. It wasn't until later..."

The audience was intent on what she was going to say next. She looked at them and put a hand to her chin in pondering thought. Her black nail polish glinted slightly from the spotlight.

"..when I was washing blood off my hands, I even knew he was dead." Britney said in astoundment. Then the lights changed to a deep red as Britney grabbed her man by his throat and started pushing him toward the right of the stage. "He had it coming!"

"He had it coming!" the girls behind her echoed, each grabbing their own dance partner they had used for their own sections.

"He had it coming!" Britney said, still pushing the man the way she wanted him to go, the girls behind her doing basic Tango steps, adding a twirl that they all did in perfect unison.

"He had it coming!"

"He had it coming all along!" Britney sang, pushing her partner then letting him dip her before she spun back up, around him and, keeping with the music, put both hands on his throat and shoved backward with his hands holding her wrists as if to stop her.

"He had it coming all.."

"I didn't do it!" Britney shouted over the other girl's phrase, stepping forward as her partner followed her steps backwards.

"She _didn't_ do it!"

"But if I'd done it!"

"But if she'd done it!"

"How could you tell me that I was wrong?" Britney asked as she shoved the man forward toward the audience, then pushed him down on his back. He shuffled away and Britney waited for the other girls to come up to her. They each pushed their partners away, and Stephanie and Alisha lined up on either side of Britney while Mary and Kelsey were behind her. "He had it coming!"

"He had it coming!" the girls repeated, also stomping to the right in unison with Britney; Mary and Kelsey off by one beat to add an extra stomp after Britney's.

"He had it coming!" They stomped to the left.

"He had it coming!" Then to the right.

"He had it coming!" They all slammed their feet back together and spun around in place, stopping perfectly toward the audience.

"He took a flower.."

"All along!" Britney yelled as she repeated her left and right stomps along with the other girls, but staying pointed toward the right as she backed up toward the left.

"In its prime.."

"I didn't do it!" Britney exclaimed, before standing up straight and spinning three times, the girls as well.

"And then he used it!" the girls said as they stopped spinning and stood up straight, the girls on the left with their left hand on their hip and their right hands balled into fists, and vice versa for the other girls.

"But if I'd done it.." Britney said as she stopped spinning and backed up with the other girls, her left hand on her hip and the other pointing toward the audience.

"How could you tell me that I was wrong?" Britney asked as she spun herself back around and slowly walked in a clockwise circle around Kirsten as she popped up, the other girls followed Britney's lead.

"I loathed Tyler King more than I could possibly say." Kirsten said seriously, her blue eyes looking around. She set her sketchbook down before she continued on, her pencil rolled off the book and onto the floor with a small clatter. "He was a real persistant guy.."

"He had it coming. He had it coming." they sang slowly and almost in a hushed whisper.

"Always asking me out.." Kirsten said, her arms still crossed over her bosom as the guy she was with wrapped his muscular arms around her. She didn't seem to like it or entirely hate it, expecially since it wasn't the actual man she was talking about.

"He only had himself to blame."

"Even though he didn't even_ know _me."

"If you'd have been there."

"He was also too talkative. During my French class, he continued to jabber on and on to me, even though he knew I was never truely listening." Kirsten said as her left hand slipped up over her chest and to his shoulder.

"If you'd have seen it."

"He'd talk forever and during this time, then he made the fatal mistake of insulting Harry Potter." She spun around him slowly, stopping when her head was peering over his right shoulder blade.

"I betcha you would.."

"What can I say about this.. well, actually I'm a fan of the series. Well, more of an _obsessor_." Kirsten said with a slight smile.

"..have.."

"I guess you could say, we didn't get along because of our.. small differences."

"..done the same." The girls stopped circling her and fell silent as they froze in place.

"He saw himself as alive... and I saw him _dead_." Kirsten said as she pushed the man away, Britney and Mary turned along with the loud trumpet sound.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!" Kirsten, Mary, and Britney sang as they stepped forward with every 'bum.' They all stopped together and put their hands on their hips and stared out at the audience, noses up.

"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum!" the other girls repeated, taking the same steps as the first set did.

"They had it comin'!" Britney, Kirsten, and Mary shouted as they stomped their right legs down on the stage, jumping back up with both feet together as the next set of girls repeated their phrase.

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming!" They turned again, only all in unison, and stomped their left leg before standing back up, spinning in place once. They stopped together and bounced their hip to the left with the beat.

"They had it coming!"

"They had it coming.."

"All along!" Kelsey, Stephanie, and Alisha sang together as they jumped to the front of the stage with their hands on their hips as they each shifted their hips to their left with the beat. Britney, Kirsten, and Mary doing the same move only bumping their hips to the right. "All along!"

"'Cause if they used us!" All the girls jumped back up in unison and then scuffed their right feet once on the floor before kicking up the same leg. Britney, Kirsten, and Mary bent over and put their arms around their thighs, keeping them crouched slightly as the other girls jumped over them as if playing leap frog.

"'Cause if they used us!" They all stood up straight and repeated their left right stomping steps.

"And they abused-" Britney and Kirsten shouted together.

"And they abused us!" Stephanie and Mary yelled.

"How could you tell us that we were wrong?" Kelsey and Alisha sang boomingly as they all pointed out to the audience and then looked back then back to the front again, moving with the loud drum sound as they did so. Britney, Kirsten, and Mary's partners came up to the front with them, and the three girls clasped their hands around the men's necks.

"He had it coming! He had it coming!" they all sang together, stomping their feet on the stage harshly as they danced in unison, except for the three front girls who spun in place as they took their hands off their partner's necks. The men put their hands on the women's hips and they stopped. "He only had himself to blame!"

"If you'd have been there!" Britney, Kirsten, and Mary glared at their partners and spun them so fast that they landed down on their backs and elbows.

"If you'd have seen it!" Keeping with the beat, the three of them straddled the men's torsos, and with another slam of the girl's feet and a bang from the music, they wrapped their fingers around their necks and shoved them down to the floor of the stage.

"I betcha you would have done the same!"

"You touch me _one_ more time." Mary threatened as she walked back to her original spot, her finger wagging at her partner scoldingly.

"Airhead." Kelsey said over Mary, putting her arm around the man's neck but looking at the audience.

"_Thirteen _times!" Stephanie shouted as she held out her wide hands as if to come off as innocent. Her partner held the basket up in his right hand as his other was around her waist.

"Backstabbed!" Alisha moaned agonizingly as her partner turned his back to the audience so that his right side was next to Alisha's.

"_Online friend_." Britney said with another trademark smirk as her partner shuffled back to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his chin on her right shoulder in a loving manner.

"Differences." Kirsten said with narrowed eyes as the man she used for her session came over and wrapped an arm around Kirsten's waist and put his other hand on his hip; a wide grin on his face. Then the white light slowly dimmed to the individual colors that each girl had, remaining on the same girl, until it was all darkness.

_"Touch." _

"Bitch."

"Cherry."

"Innocent."

"Stalker."

"King."


End file.
